I can't Think of Anyone, but you
by ThatwierdAsiankid
Summary: Kyouya's cousin goes to Ouran and lots of things happen. Haruhi meets someone who understands what its like to deal with a bunch of idiots, Tamaki gets rejected by another girl, and the twins find other people to love than themselves? plz read!
1. Chapter 0

EDIT:I do not need a title anymore and I left out a few thing in the bio that I will add in the story.

Hello everyone! This is my first story so feel free to share some tips or suggestions with me and please no flames. THIS A FANFICTION ABOUT THE ANIME! I DO NOT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THE MANGA.

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or any of their characters.

I'm gonna start of by telling you about the OC, who will be representing me in the story so here is her bio.

Name: Carasaki (A/N: I made up the name btw it's kind of odd, but I wanted to put my name(Cara) in my OC's name since she's representing me and I put Saki to make it sound Japanese and so I wouldn't be the only character with a western name. Her (my) name means "Beloved Blossom" in Japanese Cara means Beloved in Kanji writing [or so I've heard on a website] and Saki means blossom.)

Sorry for being all nerdy and boring you to death O_O On with the bio!

Nickname(s): Cara, Saki (Lol)

Age: 16 (she will be in the same class as Haruhi and the twins)

Hight: 5ft.

Hair Color: Brownish Black

Carasaki is a very smart girl, but when it comes to her personality she is nothing like Kyouya. She does not wear glasses, she is a bit more err.. loud then Kyouya, she is not interested in her family's business, and she does not have the patience to handle Tamaki. However there are a few things they have in common. They both share that sexy devilish smile, they are both good looking, and they both have plans for whenever something goes wrong. Kyouya has always been there for Carasaki though the through the toughest times. Kyouya has been like a brother to her. Carasaki is the eldest in her family and has a younger sister named Kanari who is 13. She met the other hosts when she visited Kyouya during summer (2 years ago before they knew Haruhi). She enjoys being with them, but cannot stand it when Tamaki flirts with her. She has a crush on Kaoru and-

THAT'S ALL I'M TELLING YOU! STAY TUNNED! ^_^


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Kyouya has a Cousin?

It was a lovely day at Ouran Academy, the first day of a new year. The cherry trees were as pink a ever. There below the trees a girl walks towards the entrance at Ouran Academy. That girl was Kyouya's cousin Carasaki Ootori.

"Great. I'll probably get lost in the first five minutes I'm in there." she pouted.

She kept walking and looked down at the floor.

Carasaki's POV

_Dammit, why do I have to go to this stupid school. I was perfectly fine at my old school even if it was a commoner school. I didn't care if I was the only rich kid, but noo my father said I have to relate with people who came from rich familys.-_

"Hey! Watch were your-" Wait was that Kaoru? _Great Cara you screwed up._

"Carasaki!" Kaoru said.

"Kaoru! I'm so sorry! Are you ok!" _Great he probably thinks I'm an idiot._

"Cara calm down, I'm ok! Um you go to school here now?" Kaoru asked nervously.

" Well obviously." I pointed to my uniform.

"What made you want to go to school here anyway? Besides Kyouya being here." _Dammit I can't stop blushing he's just so damn cute!_

_"_My father forced me to go here, even though I really like my old school." I said.

"Don't feel sad! I think you're really gonna enjoy it here. Come on let's go!" he took my hand an led the way.

_He's holding my hand!_

"Kaoru, where are we going?"

"I'll tell you when we get there!" _Holy crap this school is huge._

_Music Room 3,wait I remember Kyouya talking about this. Something about a host club-oh crap that means Tamaki is here-_

"Welcome!" _Wait is that a girl in the host club? Why is she wearing a boys uniform? Well I have to admit the dresses are itchy as hell!_

"Umm…"

"Carasaki!" Kyouya said as he embraced me into a hug. I was surprised, but I hugged back anyway.

"Aww cousinly love!" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.

"Carasaki why are going to school here? You live pretty far from here." Kyouya said as he let go of me.

"I got kicked out of school and my father forced me to go here in order to behave well." I tried not to look suspicious. I can't tell him I live alone in a apartment, but then again it was my father who forced me into going to this school.

"Why did you- never mind. Well I'm glad you're here." Kyouya smiled.

_Wait Tamaki is in the host club. I got to get out of here!_

"Well I got to go now! Bye!" I said as I rushed out o the door.

"Wait I want to introduce you to someone!" Kyouya saw Tamaki chasing after her.

"Oh never mind carry on."

"Cara….

_Run faster Cara dammit!_

saki….." I was too late. I got glomped by Tamaki.

"Saki I've missed you so much! You're so cute! Blah blah blah blah blah blah!"

"Tamaki let go of me!" I yelled pushing away from him.

"Mommy help me! She's being mean to me!" Tamaki yelled, he's such a child sometimes.

"Tamaki please stop sulking, I'm sorry." No, not the puppy dog face.

"No! Not until you hug me!" Tamaki pouted.

"No and stop with the puppy dog face!" I yelled at him. He looked like he was about to cry.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Ok fine just stop it with the puppy dog face!" He pulled me into a hug.

"Huh?" _It wasn't that bad I guess._ Finally he let me go.

"You know your beautiful when you're angry." He said with the host club charm.

"WELL I MUST BE HOT BECAUSE I'M FURIOUS! And cut that host club crap I'm not gonna buy that." I said.

"MOMMY!"

_Crap he's crying again. Oh whatever._

"Saki." Kyouya called.

"Yes?" I answered sweetly.

"Shut the hell up Tamaki!" I walked over to Kyouya.

"This is Haruhi. He is one of our newest hosts." Kyouya are you serious? And is this person a cross dresser or something?

"He? I know that "he" is a she Kyouya . I'm not that stupid after all I am an Ootori." I smirked.

Now just one thing. Why is a girl in a host club?

*Epic ending music*

* * *

><p>Hey everyone sorry I took so long! I was working on the art for the fic. :D<p>

Here's a little hint to the story: Kaoru and Carasaki have something to do with getting Hikaru and Haruhi together. Vice versa.

Bye!


	3. Chapter 2:Friends

Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long I was in L.A. for a few days, resting, and watching anime XD…..

Well here it is! Haruhi maybe a little OOC in this chapter so yeah…

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High school Host Club or any of the characters (except for Carasaki)

Chapter 2:Friends

Haruhi's POV

"Ah-" before Kyouya said anything his cousin interrupted him.

"Kyouya, why don't you leave Haruhi and I alone for awhile so we can talk."

With that he nodded.

"Sorry about that, Haruhi. Let's start over. I'm Carasaki, but you can call me Cara or Saki." Her smile was nice not like Kyouya who has a devilish smile, but then again it's just the beginning. Who knows what she going to do? I shook her hand nervously.

"Hi Cara it's nice to meet you." I said shakily.

"Are you ok Haruhi? You seem pretty nervous when I yelled at Tamaki. That idiot…" Saki said.

"No! I'm fine! There's nothing wrong with me!" Get a hold of your Haruhi! I'm never this nervous. Oh..

"So Haruhi how did you end up here in the host club? They didn't pressure you join or anything did they?" Cara asked.

"Honestly I have no idea why I'm still here. I broke a vase that was worth …. a lot of yen and I was forced to become a host to pay off my debt. Eventually I did, but I grew to like it here. Oh and about posing as a boy, I really don't want to leave the host club. If word got out that I was a girl I wouldn't be able to stay in the host club anymore. Please keep this a secret between all of us and don't tell them I said that, the part where I really don't want to leave the host club." That felt good, letting it all out to someone.

"I won't tell a soul." she had that look on her face again, that smile I can't believe she's related to Kyouya.

"I could see how much you care for them and they care for you. I care a lot about them too, just like you do." I smiled at her words. She really doesn't seem that stuck up or act like a crazy fangirl like the rest of the people in this school.

"What about you, how did you meet the other hosts?" I asked.

"During summer vacation about my father and my uncle, Kyouya's father had business they had to discuss at my house at my house so I stayed with Kyouya and his friends at our vacation house. The rest of them are sweet and kind to me, but its Tamaki that irks me. He always flirts with me and one time he called me "My beautiful daughter!". Some of the other hosts can sometimes act like idiots too, but not as much as Tamaki. Stupid rich men…" Wait a minute, she had to go through what I am going thought now?

"FINALLY SOMEONE I CAN RELATE TO!" I yelled out loud as I hugged her.

The boy stared at me in shock. I never hugged anyone in front of them before.

"Saki-chan do you know what's wrong with Haru-chan?" Hunny asked.

" Don't interupt people while there talking. Its rude." Mori said pulling him away.

"Wait a minute, why did you say stupid rich people? Your rich to right?" I said.

"I didn't say rich people I said rich men, but I don't act like the rich people in this school. I brag about how much money I have, I'm not selfish, not arrogant and I don't spend my money I have all the money in the world. I'm not saying I'm ungrateful for having lots of money. I just want to be treated as a normal person." I guess I have been wrong about rich people.

I smiled warmly at her. I guess I'm glad she's here to.

" I'll see you later Haruhi. I gotta get to class early." I think I have a new best friend.

-End-of-chapter-

I shall see you next time my lovely people and gomenzai if this chapter was to short its night time so GOODNIGHT!


End file.
